1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device in which a fine pattern is formed by patterning a pattern forming material by transcription technology, while using a core material pattern formed on the pattern forming material.
2. Related Art
Manufacturing processes of forming a pattern utilizing transcription technology are known; see JP-A (Kokai) 2002-280388. In such kind of manufacturing processes, a side wall transcription process has been spotlighted in which a side wall section formed on a side surface of a core material pattern on a pattern forming material is printed to the pattern forming material to form the pattern of the same shape as the side wall section. The core material pattern means a pattern made of the core material, and the pattern forming material means a material for making a final pattern. With the side wall transcription process, it is possible to form a finer pattern of a half the pitch or less of the core material pattern formed by patterning by lithography, thereby increasing the degree of integration twice or more.
However, in the side wall transcription process in related art, since a vicinity of the tip of the side wall section is rounded and thus the width thereof becomes narrow, it is difficult to make the width of the side wall section uniform. Accordingly, there has been a problem in that the width of the pattern printed on the pattern forming material also becomes uneven.